The Stranger
by AimleZZ
Summary: Isabella leaves the comfort of her life,which is at the camp of half bloods with her cousin Percy Jackson, to experience life in the mortal world. This is a luxury considering the fact that your father is Zeus,the king of all gods, and your mother is Artemis,the goddess of the hunt and moon. Warning! : Futa. Bella/Alice/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**The Stranger**

_**This is a fanfic of Bellice which includes some preferences and characters from Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 1

Tonight is the night I leave everything I know and love. My family and friends. But I need this, I need to get out into the world and discover things I to learn or feel. I want to feel true love. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Jackson. I took up the name Jackson after I started living with Percy, my cousin, and his mom. You see the thing is unlike my cousin Percy, I am not a demigod. In fact, I am a full god. Percy's father is Poseidon, you know him, the sea god. Well, my father happens to be Zeus, his older brother, the king of all gods and my mother is Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon.

I was born in Mount Olympus and when I was ready to learn to control my powers and learn to fight in all trades and form, I left the home. I was six when I left and was taken by Hermes, the god of travel, to a camp for demigods in Long Island, New York. After a few years at camp, I was allowed to alternate between the realm the camp was in and the mortal world. So, that was when I started living with Percy and Aunt Sally, his mom.

"Hey Bella, are you sure you want to leave?" Percy asked as he entered my tent looking a bit grim.

Sigh. "Come on PJ, you know I need to. You lived in the mortal world most of your life and I want to experience it for myself. After the incident with my father's lightning bolt being stolen and all, I saw that there is so much outside of this camp." I replied. After myself, PJ and Annabelle had safely returned my father's lightning bolt and kind of saving the world from eternal doom, I wanted to independent. But of course, they were complications.

_**Flashback**_

_At Mt. Olympus. I had arranged a meeting with my father to discuss my wish to live in the mortal world._

"_Isabella, my daughter, welcome. What brings you back home? Are you ready to join your mother and I here?" Zeus asked. He's appearance screams royalty and wisdom. He had silver hair and beard with the most intense blue eyes that rivaled both the color of the sky and the ocean._

"_My Lord, thank you for seeing me but I am here for a personal request" I bowed showing my respect to the king of the gods._

"_Isabella, this must be a serious one if you called me 'My Lord'. What is it my child?_

_I sighed and nervously chuckled. "Umm…Dad, I wish to stay in the mortal world by myself with no guardian or escort with me. I know my request is a large one but I hope you can see things from my perspective, dad"._

_**End of Flashback**_

Well, it took him a whole year for him to decide to let me go. After all the council meetings with the gods discussing my leaving, it was a difficult decision to make considering that I was a god and also my mother's constant nagging for me to stay, and let's not forget when I had to seat with my father and uncle's (Poseidon and Hades) as they tried, more like struggle, to teach me about the birds and the bees. Sigh. The most awkward three hours of my life. But I know that meant well. It also gave me the opportunity to finally tell them of my sexual gender preferences, which included my sexcapades with the Aphrodite's twin daughters and the other female demigods. Their reaction was a little too much for me, I expected shouting and a lecture, not a cheerfest and compliments and praise from my father saying that I was just like him, 'Daddy's little girl' as he put it. And my mother was just glad I was truthful with her. Even though she is intimidating when you look at her, she is a caring, loving and kind mother.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Well at least you don't look too….you know" PJ said. I stared at him blankly for a few moments before I knew what he meant.

"Oh, yeah. Thank goodness Annabelle helped with my appearance. I swear this contact lenses will be the death of me" I had to change what I look like because of my looks kind of screams out god. That's why Annabelle, PJ's girlfriend, helped me dye my hair chocolate brown and picked out my color lenses which was the same color. I swear that girl needs to go to an CAA (Chocolate Addicts Anonymous) meeting. Before the change, I looked like the younger female version of my father. I had long silver hair with bright blue eyes but my physique was all mom's. I was well built, not like a body builder, but fairly muscular thanks to over a decade of training.

"Hahaha, i'm gonna miss you, you know. And please, don't kill anyone, I hate to clean up your mess again." He then mockingly acted depressed.

"Hey! First of all, those titans were deadly and secondly, we were in the middle of war! But at least I took quite a few of them while some people were struggling to take down only one." I looked at him with a wide smirk on my face.

"hmph. Whatever." Sigh. "You take care of yourself, okay." PJ said as I was walking away to the camp boarders. Mortals couldn't see the camp gates because it shows itself to those who possess godly blood in their veins. As I step outside and enter the mortal world, the mist slowly covers the gate, making it disappear. Before it was completely gone, I heard PJ calling me.

"BELLA! Where are you going? I'll try and visit you with Annabelle!" he shouted.

I shouted back to answer his question.

"FORKS, WASHINGTON !"

Forks, Washington. I don't know why but that place calls to me. I wonder what awaits me there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! : Apparently, my cousin thought it would be more interesting if this were a Futa fanfic. I'm sorry if you may not like it but for those who do, you will not be disappointed (I hope).**

**Disclaimer : The only thing I own is the story. Characters, I do not own.**

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Well, it's been three days since I had arrived in Forks, Washington. I have been staying with Charlie Swan, per my father's request. I was named after him because he is one of the few mortals that my father trusts and even considers a friend. Charlie knows the truth about me and my family. He is one of the few that do, okay including him and Aunt Sally that's about all the mortals that know of a existence. Others believe we are myths and legends, which is preferable by the gods in Mt. Olympus. They only wish to observe and intervene when they think necessary. I have to pretend to be Charlie's daughter, which surprisingly was suggested by my father, to help better blend in. Honestly, I think my father watched too much spy movies. I still curse the day Hermes introduced him to DVD and let my father watch Jackass. I stopped my train of thought as I heard Charlie call from downstairs.

"Hey, Bella, I'm going to work now, okay? If you need anything just give me a call." Charlie said while I heard him shuffling to put his jacket on.

"oh, okay Charlie…..I mean 'Pops'." He looked at me and smiled. 'Pops' is for him while 'Dad' and 'Father' is reserved for Zeus. As he walked out the door, he suddenly stopped and fished for something in his pocket and threw me a set of keys. I caught it and stared at him with a questioning look.

"That's the keys to your new ride. It's a gift from your parents. Anyways, take it out for a spin and explore the town a bit before you start school tomorrow." With that he turned back around and left. I then heard him shout something before his car door slammed shut and he drove off.

"Welcome to Forks Bella!"

Sigh. This place is more gloomy than the underworld. And I should know because I've been there. Well, time to see what my new ride looks like. As I walked into the garage, I stood there gaping at a nice slick black Ducati with two silver stripes along the side. When I moved towards it, I saw a note attached to the helmet.

_Bella, my child,_

_Here is a gift from your mother and I. I know how you dislike_

_Gifts but since you are now 'mortal', you have to look_

_cool (that is correct, I said cool. I'm down _

_with the hipsters). Have fun at school._

_-Your father._

Hipsters? Sigh. I'm guessing Grease is in the list of movies that he's watched.

I hopped onto my new bike and drove off. Admiring the scenery, the beautiful serene view of the forest. I was pulled from my thoughts as I caught a whiff of the surrounding forest. I came to an abrupt stop and park my bike on the side of the road as I took off my helmet. Two scents field the air. One had a ridiculously distasteful odor of a wet dog. Shape Shifters. The 'Wanna be Werewolves', I find them most annoying because of their short temper and overbearing ego. Not to mention their lack of rational thinking, I hope I don't run into them because I would hate to kill them for their ignorance.

The second scent smelled of lilacs, pine and has somewhat of a freshness to it. Vampires. What are they doing here? I've had my fair share of vampires and they mostly consisted of me burning them. But I have met a few good ones, such as the Denali sisters in Alaska. Charming but a bit on the hormonal side. Suddenly, my thoughts ceased when I was met with the most alluring scent I have ever come across in my life. The smell was made of freesia and honey, and I wanted to know more. This scent calls to me, I want to know who this scent belongs to, to wanting to know everything about them, their dislikes, likes, hobbies and interests. Wait, why the sudden interest? Then I was hit with the memory of when I was 13. I was spending my free time accompanying my father in his study while he was teaching me about the limitations of my powers.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dad, I overheard Uncle Hades mention something about a 'soulmate'. What is that?" I asked with curiosity._

"_Ahh, a 'soulmate', is someone who is destined to be with you. Their very presence gives you joy and their happiness and safety suddenly becomes your sole priority. They become the very reason for your existence. You are drawn to them, their scent, appearance and aura all call to you and it is alluring. Since we are gods, the feeling is a hundred times more stronger because even with our godly powers, we are never complete without our soulmates. They complete us." My father replied. He had a smile on he's face as he told me all this and I knew that each word that he spoke, he thought of my mother._

_I wonder how long till I found my soulmate._

_**End Flashback**_

My soulmate. I finally found you and it appears you're a vampire. I hope you are willing to be with me, for just from the smell of your scent, I know I cannot live without you.

Monday soon arrived and I had just finished having a shower and was currently staring at my reflection in the mirror. My attention was caught by the large member that was hanging between my legs. Sigh. I was told that I was like this so I would sire children. I do not detest it but it is somewhat of a bother in the mornings. I wonder if my mate would accept me? I guess only time will tell.

I put on a plaid shirt over a white tee with a three quarter cargo shorts. I packed all my school stuff and went downstairs for breakfast with Charlie.

"Hey, kiddo. You nervous about today?" he was concerned about me and I liked him for that. Apparently he's worried about me meeting my mate after I told him everything last night. I guess he's worried about them finding out about me and he probably does not want to risk me exposing myself unnecessarily. I didn't tell them that they were vampires for fear that he would overreact and plus, I doubt the vampires would be too happy about an unknown coming on their territory. Then there is the Volturi factor. The wannabe royalty of vampires…ppfffft…yeah right. More like egotistical pricks. The last time I saw them, I had warned them not to intervene with the gods, for they will be punished without mercy and that I would administer the punishment myself. To say they were scared was an understatement because one of their guards had wet himself. I think Felix was his name. Hahahahaha. Happy memories.

"Hey Pops, and yeah I am kinda nervous meeting my mate. I mean I don't even know what gender they are. Not to mention if they would accept the extra equipment I have. And let's not forget the fact that I am a god. Do you think she'll accept me then." I'm rambling. Okay, now I'm hyperventilating. I have fought titans, demigods, sea serpents and other creatures that would many piss themselves and die instantly. And now, even with all that I'm scared of meeting my mate. I feel so pathetic.

"Hey easy there. You never know until you meet your mate and hear how they feel about you from their own mouth. So, you would only have to cross that bridge when you come to it, okay kiddo." Sometimes, I swear Charlie had taken lessons from Athena on being wise. But he's right.

"Thanks. I needed that." I smiled at him. He only nodded in agreement and we went back to eating breakfast. I then drove to school. I parked my car in an empty slot next to a silver Volvo and a red BMW. As I walked past the cars, I caught the scent of my mate. I smiled like a had won the lottery. My mate goes to my school, so that means her coven mates as well. But that would not be a problem.

I picked up my schedule and left for my first period which was Biology. I was late because I bombarded by questions and flirting from an annoying boy name Mike Newton. During that conversation, I was silently praying to Athena to give me the patience and wisdom to think rationally because that boy was a sentence from being an electrocuted shrimp. My prayers were answered when the bell rang. I gave my note to Mrs. Maury and she was nice enough to excuse my tardiness.

"Well Ms. Jackson, unfortunately we have already started a new unit but I hope you would not mind partnering up with Ms. Cullen?" Mrs. Maury said.

"Thank you, ma'am. That is highly appreciated." I replied in a sweet manner. She then told Ms. Cullen to raise her hand so I may sit with her as she would help me. I turned to see the person with their hand raised and saw a sight that was heaven to my eyes. She had pale skin, spiky hair, topaz eyes and a delicate physique. She was like a pixie and had beauty that would rival Aphrodite herself. She was simply astonishing. I couldn't help but stare as I walked towards her. She was staring back and it seemed that she and I were the only two in the whole realm, I mean universe. Suddenly, the most sweetest of voices invaded my ears.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you." The pixie said with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She was breathtaking. Then I caught wind of her scent and I knew it was her. My reason for existence was looking at me. My soulmate, the other half of me.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you too and you can call me Bella. What may your name be?" I tried to gather myself under her gaze but I was failing miserably because I was stuttering. That's right. The daughter of Zeus, feared by thousands of creatures of both the mortal and godly realm, stuttering. She then giggled. I was hit by a wave of happiness at the sound of it. It was music to my ears.

"Sorry, my name is Alice. Alice Cullen." She reached out to shake my hand and I accepted it without hesitation. As our hands touched electricity emitted through the touch and it wasn't coming from me. From the gasp that escaped her sweet lips, I knew she felt it too. She must feel the connection. I know she does.

"Alice" I whispered. The name itself fills me with happiness, joy and…..lust. She was my mate and I wanted to know everything about her as well as every inch of her body.

Alice Cullen, my soulmate. I finally found you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Since it's summer I'll be updating this story once a day if I have nothing planned. Stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer : I only own the story. Characters….not so much.**

Chapter 3 : Vision

**Alice's POV**

For the past week, my mind has been plagued by a chocolate brown haired girl. It started when I overheard some students at school talk about the new girl. Apparently, she is Charlie Swan's, the chief of police, daughter. I don't know why but somehow this girl in my vision seems fake. Not fake as in personality wise, I'm talking about her appearance. Not that I had seen her face since her image is blurry but the only thing I could make out was her hair color. I really want to know who she is. Sigh, it's really frustrating. My emotions and thoughts seem to make my brothers uncomfortable. You see, my name is Alice Cullen, I'm a vampire that see the future. My brother, Edward, is a mind reader and is constantly complaining about how annoying it is to read my mind when all I can think of is the girl in my vision. MY other brother, Jasper, is his mate and is an empathy. He can sense emotions as well as influence it. Thus, why he has been on edge because of my strong frustrated emotions. Him being on edge is another reason why Edward is complaining. It would seem that my emotions make Jasper moody and will not partake in any activity Edward wants. Sexual activity.

"Alice, would you stop. This is becoming a serious nuisance and it's ruining my SEX LIFE !" Edward screamed at me while I was sitting on the couch watching America's Next Top Model. I sighed then turned to him.

"It's not my fault I can't stop thinking about her. And stop fishing around in my head. Why are you blaming me when you clearly can't control your gift!" I screamed back at him as I stood up. This is getting ridiculous, ever since my first vision, I had started feeling something I can't describe but either way I can't help but feel that I have to meet this new girl.

"OOOO, CATFIGHT!" Emmett shouted as he raced downstairs to see the commotion. He is big as a bear but is as intimidating as a peanut. He only gets mad if any of us are in danger. He's my very own human size teddy bear.

"SHUT UP EMMETT." Both Edward and I shouted at the same time. We then turned back to glare at each other. But Edward was growling now. Jeez, was that pissed he wasn't getting any? It was only one week for goodness sakes. I sighed and turned away.

"I don't know why it's bothering me so much." I sat back down and closed my eyes. "What is wrong with me?" I seriously did not know.

"Maybe this girl is your mate?" Emmett said while he shrugged then sat down and stared at the TV. Edward and I gaped at him. WHAT?, I thought.

"Jeez, Alice stop screaming in your head." Edward said while rubbing his temples with both he's hands.

"I believe Emmett is right, Alice, you should consider the possibility. You acting exactly how I was when I first saw Esme." Carlisle walked in. Carlisle is like a father figure to all of us. He is the oldest vampire in the family and his mate is Esme. She is the most caring and motherly time of person you would ever meet. He walked in and casually sat next to me while rubbing my back to calm me down. Jasper had left to go hunt, basically he didn't want to be around me because my emotions were running on high. Esme then ran from the kitchen into the living room and hugged me.

"Oh my dear. I am so glad you finally get to meet your mate." She squealed. My mate, could it be possible? I get to finally meet my mate. What does she look like? Really look like. Her true face without all the altercations that I know she has because chocolate brown hair does not look like her natural hair color.

"I can't believe it." I looked shockingly at Emmett. He then turned to me looking confused.

"What, lil' sis? Shouldn't you thank me or something" Emmett said tilting his head to the side looking even more confused.

"I still can't believe it. I can't believe that Emmett was the one to figure it out." I gaped at him. He scoffed and stared back at the TV mumbling something about not looking stupid as he looks. I laughed when I heard this. Edward fell to the floor clutching his stomach while laughing as he heard Emmett's comment on himself.

Monday came and it was the day where I get to meet my mate. Rosalie, my sister, has been bugging me about letting it go. But how can I not, she's my mate. She says that she might be human and humans do not mix with vampires, she also told me to consider Jasper's feelings as he just started adapting to our new 'vegetarian' diet. We only drink animal blood, not human blood. It's a personal joke within the family.

We arrived at school and naturally, everyone started staring at us because of natural beauty. It gets old when this is like the 28th time you have to go to high school again. It would normally consist of us trying to blend in, keeping to ourselves and getting good grades. But this year, the 'keeping to ourselves' part would not hinder me because I will meet my mate and I would spend all of my time with her. My only drawback is the fact that she will not accept me as a vampire. What if she gets scared of me? It would break my heart if it did. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang. As I moved towards my building I heard a bike approaching the school car park but I paid it no mind. I was thinking of my potential mate.

When first period had started I caught a sweet scent. It was sweet and alluring. Not in a bloodlust way but in a powerful way. It was as if it was calling me to it, so sweet and it was strange that I did not want to drink their blood. I know I can contain my bloodlust but it is still there, as for this one, there is no bloodlust whatsoever. Interesting. The scent was approaching my classroom when I saw her. The girl in my vision. She was so beautiful and so sexy. It was her scent. Her aura screams to me and all I want to do is be held in her strong arms. I can see her muscular arms and her almost handsomely figure. Like a fighter.

Mrs. Maury partnered me up with her and I was so over the moon I could have hugged her right then and there. Finally I heard her name. Isabella Swan Jackson. Her chocolate brown hair and her same color eyes tell me she is hiding her true face. Her eye color tells me she has the most alluring eyes behind those contact lenses. Enhanced vampire senses are handy in this type of situations. I then introduce myself to break the staring contest we were having.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you too and you can call me Bella. What may your name be?" Bella replied. It was a sexy husky voice I have heard but watching her stutter made her look cute. I giggled when I realized I didn't introduce myself.

"Sorry, my name is Alice. Alice Cullen." Reaching out my hand in a handshake. As she grab my hand I felt electricity run through my body and it was exhilarating. I gasped at the contact. She truly was my mate. The jolt from the skin contact proved it and from the expression on Bella's face, she felt it too.

"Alice" She whispered. I never in all my life had expected my name to be so lovingly and sexily said. She looked at me with intensity. Then I saw it. It was blue, her eyes were bright blue, it was so beautiful. I could now easily see her eyes up close because of the close proximity of her face.

Bella. After almost a hundred years, seeing your face was worth the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review guys. I know when you're reading stories, waiting for the updates are endless so I'll try and make it less painful to wait for the updates. I should probably tell you that this is a Bella/Alice/Rosalie story. I know there are a lot of surprises in each chapter after I started writing it. I'm even surprising myself with all these changes. Sorry if the progress in the story doesn't suit you.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 : 1 + 1 + 1 = ?

**Bella's POV**

The first half of the day went off without a hitch, except for all the staring. But the only thing making it bearable is Alice. Her simple presence eases the tension that builds up within me in school. After first period, there was an awkward silence between us during lunch, she had invited me to join with her family which I know was a spur in the moment thing, considering the fact that they think I'm human and are trying to at least act like one. I knew in order for me to get closer to Alice, she had to get over the fear that I may not accept her, you know, her being a vampire and all. So I blew the gasket on that one. And, it was like shit hit the fan. Especially with what had happened during lunch. Boy was that unexpected.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking with Angela Webber to the cafeteria. We met in trigonometry during my second period. She was sincere in her efforts to welcome me. She wasn't like those fake broads that were only interested in getting the new scoop on the new kid. These fake broads in particular were Lauren and Jessica. Well, whatever, not really worth thinking about them. Anyways, I was walking into the cafeteria and naturally people were staring, suddenly I was hit with the most sweetest scent equally alluring as Alice's. I turned my head to the source and was met with bright golden eyes. She had luscious blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders and onto her back. She was the epitome of beauty. She was a goddess. I noticed she was staring at me too. I searched her mind wondering what she was thinking, a gift a possess which is one of many, and apparently she was wondering why I had not triggered her bloodlust. According to her I had an alluring scent and she was curious as to why I had an effect on her. As I tore my gaze away from her, I went to lineup at the lunch line. I could feel eyes on me, when I noticed Alice's scent had entered the room._

_This is most unusual. It would appear that not only had one soulmate but two. I thought Alice's coven would not be a problem but boy was I wrong. These two beautiful vampires call to me and all I can do is answer. I won't be denied a chance to know them both. I have fallen so hard and so fast for the both of them and I only hope that they would give me the chance to prove it._

"_Hey Bella, why don't you come and join me and my family?" Alice had pulled me from my thoughts with her amazing voice. My voice was gone because the scents of my two soulmates over powered me so I chose the next best thing. I nodded. Now I'm really pathetic. As I got my food, I followed Alice to her table. They all had food on their tray and pretended to eat it or at least be disgusted by it. At their table were three boys including the blonde goddess. One with bronze hair, another, was blonde, while the other had short black hair and was the size of a mini-van. They all had the same golden eyes and pale skin. As I approached, their eyes were on me, with looks of confusion on their faces. I inwardly smirked, as they tried to figure what was I exactly._

"_Bella, this is Edward, Jasper and Emmett my brothers" Alice pointed to each one as they were introduced. Apparently, Jasper and Edward were mates by their interaction and body language. Emmett looked scary but by the look in his eyes he looks like a child trapped in a bear of man's body. A teddy bear if you will. "And this is Rosalie, my sister" She gestured to the blonde goddess. Rosalie Cullen. These two beauties are my soul. Rosalie looks at me with intensity._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you al." I nodded to each of them then took my sit in between Rosalie and Alice. From what I gathered in Rosalie's mind, Edward was a mind reader, Jasper was empathy, Emmett seemed to possess great strength, Alice was a seer and Rosalie was given the gift of beauty. Each a fitting gift for my soulmates._

_They had bombarded me with question of my life. Edward was mostly asking the question due to the fact that he couldn't read my mind. Emmett was the joker of the family. He tried to ease the tension between me and Edward because it seemed like he was not letting up. I noticed Rosalie and Alice were tensed it would seem that too are eager to know who exactly I am or more like what exactly am I._

"_May I ask you a question? If you don't mind." I sincerely asked. I tried to stay confident because sitting in between these lovely beauties were putting me to shambles. Emmett was the first to speak._

"_Sure Bella. What's your question?" He said with curiosity. I took a deep breath. I know this question will undoubtedly cause them to be want to go through my personal life. _

"_What are you guys exactly?" The looked at me as if I was crazy. Confusion, frustration, anger and intrigue was written on their faces. "I mean are you a family or a coven because I've never come across a vampire coven that considers each other as siblings or even parents for that matter?" They stared at me with shock. Words had not even began to form in their mouths, they only gaped at me like a fish out of water. Both Rosalie and Alice had looked simple adorable and cute with their faces like that._

"_H-ho-how d-did y-you k-k-know?" Jasper stuttered. Shocked still visible on everyone's faces._

"_What? It was just a question, you don't have to answer if your uncomfortable talking about it. But this is a first for me so if I have offended you, I'm deeply sorry." I apologized immediately. I had to get it out in the open about the fact that I knew what they were. It was the only way Rosalie and Alice could push themselves to get to know me better without secrets. Well aren't I the hypocrite._

_Just as they were about to flood me with questions, the bell rang. Pheww, saved by the bell._

_**End Flashback**_

After school had ended, I found the Cullen's outside by their cars, waiting for me apparently. Edward and Jasper had scowls on their faces, while Emmett had a grin, I don't even want to know why. As for Alice and Rosalie they seemed to be glaring at each other. This is not good. NOT GOOD AT ALL. Titans, I can handle. Rogue demigods, I can handle. But two of my soulmates glaring at each other, I cannot handle. This is going to be a long night.

**Rosalie's POV**

When I saw her at the cafeteria, I was overwhelmed with her scent. She was so alluring and so beautiful. I may be the ice queen to these pathetic humans but this one in particular melted me with her gaze. Her looks were somewhat all wrong. It seemed that her hair and eye color was off. I don't know why but it was just wrong. She smelled so sweet but what the scent did to me was surprising. I did not crave for her blood, I craved for her instead. I noticed she was new so this must be the girl everyone's been talking about, Isabella. I also happened to noticed her physique and all I thought was those muscular arms wrapped tightly around mine. I wanted her so much that it scared me. She tore her gaze away from me and at the same time I heard someone clear their throat next to me. It was Edward.

"It would appear that you have found your mate as well Rosalie" Edward said with a smirk on his face. Jasper and Emmett stared at me in shock. I just stared at him with unbelieving eyes. My mate, she was here, she was right in front of me. I smiled knowingly. But was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh shit !" I turned to Edward. He was staring at Alice then at me. He kept looking back and forth with shock in their eyes. I just chose to ignore it. I then noticed Edward look at my mate, looks like he's trying to read her mind but the next words that came from his mouth shocked the whole table. Alice arrived just in time to hear what he had to say.

"I can't read her mind." We all gasped. This was so unexpected but then I smiled. It seemed my mate is very special indeed. I turned to Alice and noticed she too was smiling, then I looked at her line of sight and noticed she was staring at my mate. I growled at her. She then turned to me in confusion.

"I think we have a problem." Edward suddenly spoke, which broke my stare from Alice, so we all faced him.

"We definitely have a problem" Jasper added in. What the hell is the problem. I glared at both of them to speak up. Edward finally spoke.

"Uummmm….you see…..it appears…that…." There was a long pause before Jasper continued where Edward left off. "It appears that both you and Alice have found your mate." I smiled at the fact but then he continued, "and it also appears that both your mates are the same person."

Alice stood up suddenly and invited Isabella to eat with us. I was both happy and confused. This has never happened before. No vampire had had to share their mate. This was so confusing but one thing was for sure. Alice and I would have to talk to Carlisle about this matter.

During lunch I learned that Isabella preferred to be called Bella. There was so much to learn but then I noticed that she avoided the topic of her family and always successfully changed the subject. But what had all of on edge for the rest of the day was the fact that she knew we were vampires. And she seemed unfazed by it. Again, I was happy and confused by it. Happy she accepted me…..I mean us (Alice and I) but confused as to how she knew. Before we could question her, the bell rang. But as she left, we all agreed to meet her outside after school.

After school ended, Alice and I were having a stare down contest. We would certainly be talking to Carlisle about this. With or without Bella. And with or without force. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about all these twists and turns. My cousin has been ruining my train of thought for this story. Anyways I hope this chapter eases your worries.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own this character.**

Chapter 5 : Rosalie's POV

**Rosalie's POV**

After the whole fiasco that had occurred in lunch today, we decided to ambush Bella into coming with us to the house. So know we are currently sitting down in the living with Bella sitting on the couch with me on her left and Alice on her right. Bella seems a bit nervous but I don't think it's the fact she's in a house full of vampires, I think it's due to the fact that me and Alice have been silently have World War III with our staring and growling at each other. I was never the patient type but waiting for Carlisle to arrive is seriously putting me over the edge and I'm about to jump. I mean it's not like I wanted the same mate as her. It's not like I expected it. Give me a break, I want her as much as she does. This is ridiculous! But then I guess I should have known something was wrong with me when Alice started having those visions of Bella.

_**Flashback**_

_It's been 3 hours since Alice found out that her visions were about her mate. I was happy and worried. I feared that her mate would be human and I began trying to discourage her as was being a cruel bitch to her because of it. But underneath all the façade, I felt a drawing force and I was starting to ask questions about her mate. I don't know it was so but I just shrugged it off like it was nothing. And when the day of her mate was to arrive, I became anxious, happy and elated even. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I'm just sexually frustrated._

_When we were one day from seeing Alice's mate, I couldn't help but be curious about the girl in her vision. Why am I so interested? Why am I so drawn to her? Maybe this girl might know my mate. Maybe._

_**End Flashback**_

Finally I heard Carlisle's car park in the garage. As he entered the door, he was greeted by a pissed of pixie and a growling me, and in between us was a nervous Bella who had a look that said 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' It appeared that Carlisle caught Bella's scent and he looked at her with curious eyes. Bella had apparently throughout the whole thirty minutes we've been sitting on the couch had been staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Girls, who may I ask is our guest?" Carlisle asked as he noticed Bella. Bella raised her head and smiled nervously at Carlisle while he smiled in a polite way. I stood up and noticed Alice in the corner of eye followed pursuit.

"Carlisle, would you mind if Alice and I speak with you in your study?" He nodded. And turned, it would seem I forgot to introduce Bella but that is not the important thing right now. I faced Alice and only growled and glared at me, which I returned all too gladly. Alice then turned away and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. I winced at this and continued growling at her.

"Bella, me and Rosalie and going to talk to Carlisle, okay?" Alice said to Bella. Bella only nodded before staring at the floor again. But then she looked up at both me and Alice and smiled nervously, with a small blush on her cheeks. So cute! I know Alice noticed as well because I heard a small squeak coming from her. Stupid Pixie. I then turned to Bella and I unconsciously softened my expression.

"Okay, Bella, we won't take long." I said before we both walked upstairs to Carlisle's office.

"Well, what can I help you girls with? But first of all, that girl downstairs is very interesting." Carlisle spoke from his chair as he was facing us. Oh, Carlisle, you don't know the half of it!

**Bella's POV**

After being ambushed at the parking lot and was made to wait in an awkward silence between my soulmates as they continuously glared and growled at each other. And all I could do was nervously fiddle my fingers and stare at the floor like it had all the answers I was looking for. This is certainly not on my 'to do list' when I arrived at forks. For Zeus's sake had the oracles plan to make my life a freaking….what was the word….oh oh Rollercoaster. That's it. A freaking rollercoaster. Sigh, after Alice and Rose left to meet Carlisle, I assume is the 'father' and leader of their coven, I have been sitting here like a dog with a tail between my legs while waiting for my two masters. My dignity just sunk deeper into the underworld and stomped on by all the souls there as well as Uncle Hades himself. I just wanted to know what life would be in the mortal world. Instead I had to pick a town that not only is home to both vampires and shape shifters but my soulmates. TWO SOULMATES! Where have the gods gone wrong? I guess all I can do is hope for the best and hope they don't kill each other. I know it's unexpected and is going to be difficult, extremely difficult. Like difficult as in climb Mt. Everest with one hand with no equipment whatsoever. Sigh. Shit, I have to stop sighing. Sigh. DAMMIT. Just when I think my day couldn't get any worse, I noticed the three stooges sitting opposite me with shit eating grin on their faces. Emmett was the first to speak, not even hiding the amused smirk on his face.

"So, we all want to know what you are but that's not important right now." And cue grin and smirk remark. "What are your intention with our sisters?" Receiving snickers from both Edward and Jasper. I stared at them shockingly. There felt the connection too.

"Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing you now know that both our sisters know that you are their mates. Do you feel the same towards them or just one of them." Jasper asked seriously toward the end of his sentence. I just raised my hand showing two fingers and nodded. Apparently, this just added fuel to the fire.

"Well then, back to my question, 'What are your intentions with our sister?" Emmett retorted. Stupid giant and he's unlikely character that reminds me of Yogi bear and picnic basket. Hehehehehe, now that was a funny cartoon. I shook my head, trying to clear those unwanted thoughts. As I was about to answer, I heard noises coming from upstairs which sounded a lot like furniture breaking along with two sweet voices that was currently screaming at each other followed by growling and clothes ripping. Then suddenly Carlisle's voice boomed from upstairs.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward get in here and separate your sisters…..IMMEDIATELY….there are ruining my study!" Carlisle shouted from upstairs, all I could do was wish the floor would swallow me up or I would conveniently find a large rock of which I could hide under for all eternity, well at least until my father sends a search party for me. OH MY ZEUS! MY FATHER!... What in all the realms will he do when he finds out? What will my mother say? OH SHIT ! MY MOTHER! I groaned at just the thought of my mother's reaction. She'll probably use me as target practice and start using my father's lightning bolts as arrows to shoot me. And she never goes anywhere without her bow and arrow. I was now officially about to shit my pants. Apparently Emmett caught the emotions that were expressed on my face.

"Good luck with those two Bella 'cause we _all know_ you're going to need it." Those were he's last words before he, Jasper and Edward flashed upstairs to Carlisle's study. SHIT ME!

**Carlisle's POV**

Rosalie and Alice had told what had occurred in school today as well as about Bella. I'm intrigued as to why Bella's blood did not cause hunger for us. But most importantly, as to why and how that both my daughters ended up with the same mate. Interesting.

"Girls, I'm not sure I can help you because your situation is simply…..unheard of." I hope I chose the right words for both my daughters have been staring daggers at me with a slight hint of hope in their eyes, hoping I had the answers and sadly I did not.

"Carlisle this is impossible. She is my mate, I saw her first she is _mine!"_ Alice growled and turned to Rosalie as she spoke her last sentence.

"She is my mate too. How can you be so sure that she even wants _you!_" Rosalie growls back. By the tension in the room, I felt I was going to drop through the floor. Before I could defuse the situation and hopefully get my daughters to see reason and talk to Bella. Oh my goodness, Bella. Poor human, having to deal with two very tempered and not to mention territorial vampires for mates. I silently prayed for her. As I turned to Rose and Alice, they had already turned half of my study into a junkyard and were currently trying to rip each other's throat off. I have to call for help, not that I can handle it myself but earlier experiences have taught me never to mess with a lady when she is pissed, let alone two pissed of vampires. So reinforcements are in order.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward get in here and separate your sisters…..IMMEDIATELY….there are ruining my study!" I shouted. They can help me stop them. I could only imagine what Bella is going through right now. I don't think the 'father interrogation' routine would affect her, I think her priority would focus on two pissed off and not to mention hormonal vampire mates. Maybe Esme, can help me. My sweet mate, Esme, it would seem we will have a new addition to the family, happy as it may sound the process to achieve that would be hell. But I wish to learn more about Bella, for she is not intimidated by the fact that we are all vampires and also the fact that she has encountered others in the past, but either way she is going to be my new daughter, well if Rose and Alice don't accidently kill her. She will need our help and she is definitely going to need it!

**Hope you find the story alright. The chapters keep having surprises and I'm sorry for that. I had to literally write down on a piece of paper where each chapter is going to go. My cousin messed my head up with so many suggestions, that I had to write it down.**

**Hope you guys like it, if you don't then I guess I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review guys. I really appreciate it.**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

After the incident where Alice and Rose were fighting, the whole Cullen coven have decided to have a family meeting, regarding, well, me. After much talking, well not talking, it was more like playing referee and umpire to my two mates. Sigh, this is not going well. But on the bright side, they are seriously hot when they look angry, I am totally turned on right. It seems like Jasper caught my aroused scent because he is now smirking at me. And that is the flip off switch. Sigh. What did I tell myself about sighing? Well, whatever, after the family meeting I managed to get Alice and Rose alone, to talk about our….situation. So now we are currently in a clearing just west of the Cullen's house. The walk over here was so silent, it made a graveyard seem like a rock concert. Zeus, give me strength.

"This has never happened before. This is completely unheard of. And _you, Bella,_ how can you be so calm about this?" Rose screeched at me. If I didn't find her totally hot right now, I would probably be running away like a headless chicken. Before I could answer, Alice jumped in.

"I totally agree. Vampires are known for being territorial, how does this even work? Why don't you Rose, go find another mate because _I saw her FIRST!"_ Alice screamed at Rose, completely ignoring my presence. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be invisible. But no time to be drifting off. Time to step up or step out.

"You're making it sound like a had a choice in choosing. I want her as much as you do, so stop acting like a stupid - ". Before I could let Rose finished I immediately took charge.

"ENOUGH !" I shouted. Wow, didn't know I had it in me. Rose and Alice both turn to and suddenly look away sheepishly, if they could blush I bet they would right now.

"We came here to discuss our…..predicament. I know, you both know that I am both your mates but have you considered as to who I have found my mate in?" I asked. They looked at me shocked, it would appear that the idea had dawned on them. That I may have just found my mate in only one of them.

"Who?" They said in unison.

"Apparently, this is unheard of but I have found that…" They seem really agitated at this point because I'm really making them wait for my answer. I feel cruel but I guess this is my punishment for completely ignoring me. "both of you are my mates." I finished.

"WHAT?" they both shouted. They look confused. Now they mad. Now they freaking furious. Bella, think of something, and quick.

Sigh. "Girls, please calm down and let us please work this out." I tried reasoning with them. It worked considering they both calmed down and are just standing there staring at me like my face has all the answers written all over it.

"What are you anyway, I know this is off topic but you're different, and I'm not even considering the fact that you now have two mates." Alice questioned.

"I will reveal all in due time but what I want to discuss right now is you two." I replied. They seem like they are trying to find a solution themselves. I know they won't necessarily hurt each other because their sisters and I would not even try to separate them. I guess with me in the picture, this could complicate things. Rosalie then spoke.

"I know this is a complex situation but it still does not hide the fact that you are my mate and I would want to be with you. I do love my sister but this proves too difficult to comprehend and I'm afraid of what the outcome might result in."

"I agree. I love Rose as well and I do not want to hurt her, but you are my mate as well and I do not want to hurt my family, considering the state of our situation." Alice added in. Sigh, honestly for vampires I had thought the answer would be simple.

Sigh. "Why are you sighing, this is not a sighing matter." Rose stated. Guess I need to speak now.

"I know you care about each other and I would not want to hurt either of you. I know you think that I might choose one of you but let me make this clear. _I CHOOSE BOTH OF YOU._ I know our situation is unique but it still does not change the fact that you are both my mates and I would do anything for you. My kind are faithful to our mates. I know you want to know what I am but I can only reassure you that I will be faithful to both of you till the day I cease to exist. I will not hurt you, I will protect you and I will love you both equally without fail. This may be asking a lot but my word is my bond and I hope that you both will give me the chance to love and make you feel like the queens that I know you are. All I'm asking is for a chance. I promise you will not regret it." I spoke sincerely with my head slightly bowed. Each word I spoke, I spoke from the heart. I will be determined to gain their trust and I will not fail. I would wait an eternity for them if need be.

It was silent for a couple of moments. I still head my head bowed and I heard Rose and Alice having a whispered conversation, I could easily listen in but I chose to stay out of it. It is their chose to make and I would give them the opportunity to decide without my influence.

"Bella" Alice spoke, and I raised my head. "Thank you for that. I know you would not do anything to hurt us but this is a big decision and it is still a lot to take in and, I think I speak for both of us, when I say that we will need time to process what we have learned today. I hope you understand." Alice finished, with Rose agreeing with what she had said. I admit I feel a little hurt by this but I need to give them space.

"I understand completely and I will give you as much time as you need. I will not pressure into anything." I said with a reassuring smile as to not let them worry about me.

"Thank you, Bella. It means a lot to us." Rose spoke. "I think it's time we head home, I'm sure the others would want to know of our progress and not to mention your dad, Charlie, would be worried." Rose further explained. I scoffed and inwardly rolled my eyes. Yeah right, I'm sure he's not going to lose sleep because I, a god, is having a little problem in the love department.

"You're right. Well then, shall we?" I gestured back to the direction of the house. They both nodded and we all walked back. Ad we reached the house, I noticed everyone was inside the house, probably refraining themselves from dashing outside and ambushing us with questions. I stopped and looked at my mates. They noticed my sudden movement or non-movement and turned around to face me.

"I guess, I should be heading home now. As much as I would love to accompany you both to the doorstep, I'm afraid I have had enough of your brothers torment for one day. Good night. I hope to see you tomorrow if you don't mind. I'm not rushing your decision but I hope you will indulge me with the company of your beautiful selves." I said. Woohoo, Casanova has got nothing on me. I am so on a roll. I guess all those lessons I had with Aphrodite had finally paid off. They both looked at me and smiled.

"I guess we could do that. You could join us for lunch tomorrow." Alice said and turned to Rose as she nodded then said "We would like that very much." I smiled at them as charmingly as I possibly could but that was a fail as I could feel myself forming a goofy grin. So much for Aphrodite's lessons.

"Thank you and good night." With that, I walked away and headed home. As I reached my driveway, I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked there. Well, this is going to be an interesting conversation.

"Hey, pops, how's it going?" I shouted from the living as I saw him pop his head out from the kitchen holding a beer and a plate with two slices of pizza.

"Nothing much, did you find you mate today?" he asked while settling himself on the couch. I joined him as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Yep" I replied as he nodded. "Both of them." I finished. Apparently I timed the news as he was sipping his beer.

"PPrrrooffffwwooo" Charlie had sprayed his beer all over the carpet and started choking. "What?" he exclaimed.

I sighed. "Yep, you heard right. I just found out I have two mates and their both sisters." I stated as if I was talking about the weather. I know I should be worried now but honestly, now that the shock has been absorbed, my only focus is loving Rose and Alice. I couldn't care less about the details.

"Ummmm…..okay….good for you, I think." He said nervously. I guess he's taking this well. I think.

"Oh and did I mention their both vampires." Now looking at the TV.

"Oh…sure….wait…._WHAT?"_ Charlie shouted at the top of his lungs. I'm guessing he didn't know vampires lived in Forks. Dammit, me and my big mouth. Bail, Bella, get out now. Throw the lifesaver and jump!

"Oh, look at the time. School tomorrow, you know. Gotta go to school, gotta get good grades, gotta get into college." And with that said I bolted up the stairs slammed my door shut and prayed he didn't come up and start questioning me. Nice, Bella. Real nice. You have outed a whole vampire family to a police chief. NICE.

This year is going to be a long one.


	7. Paused

**Hey Guys. Sorry but I'm gonna have to put the story on hold for a while as me and my family are going to Fiji for summer vacation and I want to get as much sun and fun in as much as I possibly can. I know I just started it a couple of days ago and I hate to disappoint you guys but this trip was a gift from my aunt and so now we're going. I'll try and update chapters if I have the time.**

**Again I'm sorry. And you guys will know when I update a new chapter.**

**See ya later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all your reviews. They always give me a boost and makes me want to write more. Hehehehe. **

**Anyways I am currently writing this chapter in my hotel room, while my brother is outside flexing his non-existing muscles. Sigh, brothers, they think they are all that.**

**On with the next chapter. HERE IT IS!**

Chapter 7 : The Talk

**No One's POV**

After Bella had left that afternoon , the Cullen family found themselves walking around eggshells around the two sisters. It would seem that even though that their 'talk' with Bella had gone well, the look in their eyes tell a different story. They love each other and have been there for each other throughout their lives, especially dealing with their human lives. Rosalie and Alice needed to have a private conversation and it they both knew it.

"Rosalie, I think we need to talk." Alice said, deciding that the silence that they were having was deafening. She knew they would have to work this out.

"Yeah….let's go upstairs and talk in Carlisle's study, it's sound proofed so we can talk in privacy." Rosalie replied.

They stared at each other for a few moments then flashed to Carlisle's study. This conversation would most likely change their lives forever, literally. This was an important matter that needs to be addressed and it cannot be avoided. Alice was sitting on the two sitter couch while Rosalie sat opposite her in a chair near Carlisle's table. They seem nervous as they do not want to hurt each other. The topic of 'soulmates' is a great one because though vampires a territorial in nature , their mates are their lives, their heart and their partners for life. If or when they find them, they could not live without them.

"I don't hate you." Rosalie spoke, trying to start the conversation. Alice giggled and then said.

"I don't hate you too." After breaking the ice they started giggling. This was welcomed because of the drama that had taken place today. When they stopped they both looked at each other and then they both knew what to do. Alice decided to voice that knowledge. After making a quick look into the future, she knew Rosalie would agree and the look in her eyes had confirmed it.

"I think we should do this. Bella is not only my destined mate but also yours and even though this is not considered normal, we both know we cannot lose Bella. We both want to be with her." Alice said seriously. Reason was present in her words and Rosalie couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. And plus, since when were we considered normal, Alice. We're vampires that belong to a family where one can read minds, another can manipulate emotions and the other can see the future. If that's considered normal, I would hate to think what is abnormal." Rosalie replied with a firm voice but failed when a smirk appeared on the side of her mouth. Alice giggled.

"You're right." Alice wanted confirmation. "So, are we giving this a shot? For us and for Bella?"

Rosalie looked at Alice and she could see that she was vulnerable right now. Their mate is important to them and it is time they show it. "Yes, let's give this a shot. For us and for Bella. Let's tell Bella tomorrow, okay?" Alice nodded. They stood up and hugged each other. It felt like the burden of the entire world was lifted off their shoulders and they were happy with their decision. They knew their family would be too. And not to mention, they would have an addition to the family. They walked downstairs at a human's pace and found their family in the living room looking anxious. Esme was the first to approach, she apparently did not want to intrude on her daughter's privacy and kept her distance but had heard everything that had took place in the house except for the talk that had taken place in the forest and in Carlisle's study.

"Hello girls, I'm glad you have found your mate. Did you both come to a decision?" Esme said as she hugged them both in her motherly arms of which Rosalie and Alice had come to love. Rosalie took this opportunity to tell everyone.

"Yes, we have. And we are going to work this out with Bella. We are perfectly happy with our decision and hope you are too. Please-" Before Rosalie could finish her sentence, Emmett decided to speak up and voice his opinion.

"YES! I get to have another sister. Woohoo, another victim to crush in Call of Duty. I am so pumped!" Everyone laughed at his outburst. Alice and Rosalie looked around to see everyone's reaction and was happy to receive approval and smiles. Carlisle couldn't be happier for her two daughters, but something still peaked his curiousity.

"I am very happy for you girls." He received appreciative smiles from both of them. "And now, I think we can move on and perhaps ask Bella, just what exactly she is. I mean she smells different, she doesn't trigger our bloodlust and she doesn't really smell human, if I may say so myself. Not to mention that both Edwards and Jasper's power have no effect on her. She is unique and cannot wait to get to know her better." Carlisle finished his rambling when an unexpected growl erupted from Rosalie and Alice's chests. He looked at the surprised then turned to look at his wife who only shook her head in disapproval. Esme couldn't believe how sometimes, her husband's brain did not explode with all the information he store in his brain and also, all the ones that he wants to store and know.

"Carlisle dear, I think you should refrain from your questions and let Alice and Rosalie have their time with Bella. They have just found their mate and it would most likely seem that they don't wish to share her as of this moment, my dear husband." Esme explained. Carlisle mouthed a 'sorry' to his three girls and scratched the back of his neck looking away sheepishly.

The Cullen family welcomed the idea of a new addition to it. Naturally, both Rosalie and Alice were thrilled and couldn't wait until school the next day so they could spend it with their Bella. Edward got over the fact that he could not read Bella's mind and was ecstatic, because he would get to play a fair game of chess without reading his opponent's mind. Emmett was just he's usual self and was glad that he got a new partner to play with, with his new video games. Jasper was happy that he would not have to control his bloodlust and could accompany Bella and hold up decent conversations with her outside the family. Esme was delighted that she had a new daughter and Carlisle was too, plus the thrill of learning more about Bella on what she is and of the kind she hails from.

**Bella's POV**

Today, I get to see my girls. I hope they have made up their minds today. I know I said I wouldn't pressure them but I can't help it, it's in my nature to provide and love my mate, or in my case, mates. Last night, I managed to calm Charlie down, I promised him that the Cullen's were good people and vampires. When I told him of their 'vegetarian' diet, he seemed to have calmed down, but only just. I finally pushed him into trusting them by telling of how compassionate they are and the need to suppress the need to consume human blood, Carlisle Cullen was a great example and almost immediately did he trust them. Carlisle had been a great friend to Charlie over the years and he was genuinely proud that his friend would continuously struggle against his nature to help and save the lives of the people of Forks. I guess I need to tell the Cullen's because I know that the Volturi had passed a law that refrained from telling humans of their existence. But technically, they did not expose their identity, I did and if they even tried to come after my loves and their family, I would not hesitate to go against my father's wishes, which was to keep my family and my kind's existence to myself, and strike them down.

Well, it's time to spend some time with my loves today, even if it's just the first period with Alice and lunch with her and Rosalie. I wonder if they would allow me to take them on a date. Maybe it's too soon, I mean they are figuring our situation out and I did give them their space. Sigh. I should stop thinking so hard, I might blow myself up.

Half of the school day went okay, except for when Alice said that she and wanted to talk to me during lunch, but would have to meet them at the parking lot next to their cars to talk. I have been on edge ever since first period. I wonder what they want to talk about? Maybe they don't want this to work? Maybe they're going to leave because this decision is too difficult to make? Or worst, they're going to force me to choose both of them? I thought I made it clear that I would not choose. I chose both of them and I would honor them. Why would they-. STOP! I really have to stop this inner monologue. Suddenly, the bell rang to signify that it's lunch. Sigh, It's now or never. I walked outside to the parking lot and waited for my mates. I didn't bother to get lunch 'cause I didn't feel like eating. Eating in current situation would make me sick and I would rather keep my stomach in check when I see Rose and Alice. I was distracted with myself and how our conversation was going to pan out that I did not notice that they were standing right in front of me.

"Bella." Two angels voices called out to me and when I looked up, I saw my beautiful mates. Their faces alone drown out the world and erase all my fears and troubles. They were both simply magnificent. Rose wore black skinny jeans and a white blouse that was hidden beneath a red cashmere sweater. Her outfit showed her curve in all the right places and she looked gorgeous. Alice wore a plaid mini skirt and white sweater and that showed her fine pale, creamy legs. She looked both adorable and sexy.

"Hi, I'm sorry I seem distracted." I said with a smile as I took in their outfits. "Is there something that you wished to speak to me about?" I finished with a serious look. They both looked at each other and nodded. Then they faced me with a smile, and Rose spoke.

"We are going to give this relationship a try. I know it would work out because me and Alice have worked out our differences. So you have our permission as well as our family's, not that they matter at the moment." She said with a smile. I turned to Alice and she just smiled and nodded. I couldn't contain my happiness so I grabbed them both by the waist, one in each arm and I hugged them. I didn't want to let go, they had made me so happy that I wanted to shout to the top of my lungs and dance in the middle of the parking lot, and I can't even dance! I hugged them and breathed in the scents, I felt electricity run through my body as I held them. Holding them both felt so right. They seemed shocked by the sudden action but then relaxed and hugged me back, resting their heads on my shoulders, Rose on my left and Alice on my right.

"Thank you so much. I will not disappoint you. Thank you so much. Thank you does not even comprehend how much gratitude I feel right now." I said while smiling. Rose pulled back and gave me a beautiful smile that made me weak at the knees.

"Yeah…okay, enough with the gratitude. We get it. Now Alice and I discussed how you're going to take us out, you know on a date." Rose said with a smirk. I turned to Alice and noticed that she had pulled back as well but was in the same position as Rose, in which one hand was around my waist and another was resting on my breast plate. She too was smirking and I suddenly had a bad feeling about what is to transpire in the date that is to occur.

"Yup, we definitely have." Alice said grinning. She was too cute for her own good. I was simple mesmerized by them. I then spoke.

"I would do anything for both of you." With a charming smile and I looked between each of them.

"You're coming shopping with us." They both said in unison with a dazzling smile.

"Except that." I retorted back. They looked shocked then settled for a look that I couldn't resist. A puppy-dog look. I tried to turn away but they were too adorable to even try. As you might have guessed, I _hate shopping_. I loathe it with a passion. I could never understand why girls love it so much, I mean it's just clothes. You wear it for comfort, warmth and basically to look decent. I sighed when they wouldn't let up with the look. "Fine, you know that puppy-dog of yours is too adorable for me to resist. But if it would make you happy then I guess a few hours of torture would suffice for the both of you."

They both squealed at my answer and gave me a kiss on the cheek for good measure before they both simultaneously whispered in my ear at the same time. "We promise you won't regret it." That had to be the most sexiest and jaw-dropping voices I have ever heard. My little friend at my lower region suddenly became hard and my boxers became seriously tight. Thank goodness that neither had noticed. Then it hit me. I should tell them, if they are going to want to be with me, I should probably tell them about the not so little detail that happens to be swinging between my legs. I sighed and pulled back to face them. They gave me a questioning look and they both wondered why I had pulled back.

"Ummm…..before we …ummm….you both should know….that…" I blushed beet red. They looked at me like I had a second head. They probably want me to get it over with. "I have….ummm…..a. ….ummmm…an extra appendage." I spoke in a whisper at the end of the last sentence.

"You mean you have a dick." Rose said in a manner as if you were talking about the weather or like simply stating your name. I was shocked at how straight forward she had said it and I only nodded in response. "We know, sweety, Alice can see the future and she knows about you and your little extra appendage but from what Alice tells me it's not really little, in fact it's far from it. I mean-" Alice then interrupted Rose before she could embarrass me any further.

"What Rosalie means, is that we don't care and that we don't mind. In fact, we are unfazed by it." Alice replied looking at me with a knowing smile. I sighed in relief that they are not uncomfortable with it. I didn't know I was worried about their acceptance until I sighed.

"Yeah, in fact I think it makes you even more unique." Rose said immediately after I sighed.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you both say that."

"Seriously, enough with the gratitude. Now, let's go back inside so we can feed you. We wouldn't be very good girlfriends if we let our '_boyfriend_' starve during lunch." Rose smirked throughout the sentence. I only nodded in response and let them drag me back to the cafeteria and to the table that was dubbed the 'Cullen Table' by the rest of the student body. Speaking of student body, it would appear that all of them played witness to the scene that had occurred in the parking lot and are whispering to each other about the fact that now the two Cullen sisters were dragging me to their table for lunch. I, for one, couldn't care less about what they think and if the goofy grin on my face didn't show it, I don't know what will. Emmett had already gotten my lunch and slid it over to me as I sat in between my mates. He looked at me and smirked while Jasper and Edward were snickering next to him.

"I'm glad you guys worked it out." He then laughed in a booming voice of which I swear made the whole building shake. I looked at him and stared at him with a questioning look. He shook his head. And Jasper decided to fill me in while Edward had turned his snickering into a full blown laughter, with my mates giggling next to me.

"It would appear, that the whole student body are talking about your cuddling scene with our sisters in the parking lot. We were expecting to hear disgusted comments and remarks but the majority of the boy population in here are still saying things like 'Damn, I can't believe Jackson was here for only a few days and she snagged the two hottest chicks in school' and 'What did we do wrong, if a new kid managed to get those two babes'. And personally my favorite would have to be 'That Jackson's got balls if she can handle the Cullen sisters'." Jasper said and then laughed as he finished.

"And boy is he right about that." I said with a smirk that made the whole table shook with laughter. I finished my lunch and started walking back to my class when Rose and Alice called me. I turned around and saw them saunter their way toward me. Three word described it 'Sexy as hell'.

"Remember, Saturday you're taking us out and you are going to love it." Alice said with an evil smirk. I groaned and then nodded. They both kissed on each of my cheeks which resulted in whistles and shouts, such as 'you go Jackson', from the audience that was present.

"Good, now be a good girl and go back to class." Rose whispered in my ear then both of them walked away. I groaned for the second timed as I watched their swaying asses as they walked off. Damn, how did I get so lucky. I guess, not that lucky if I'm going shopping with both of them.

**Hope you guys like it. So glad the hotel has wifi but I had to move from my hotel room to the café downstairs in order to catch a wifi signal. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and please review if you can.**

**Laterz….:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do no own these characters, only the story.**

Chapter 8 : The Date

**Bella's POV**

This week could not have done any faster, I mean one day it's Tuesday and the next it's Saturday, the day of my date with Rose and Alice. They called yesterday to remind me and last night…and this morning…and three minutes ago. Apparently, I had to get ready at 7 because the mall in Port Angeles opens at 8 and closes at 9. Who shops for that long! I'll tell you who…NOBODY!

It's now 6:59 and I can hear their car pull up to my driveway. Okay, it's now or never. Operation : Stall Shopping begins now!

I can hear Charlie and the girls talking downstairs.

"Hi Chief Swan" Both Ali and Rose said in unison.

"Hi, girls. How are you and your family?" Charlie said nervously. I can guess why, he still can't get over the fact that vampires. Can't blame him though.

"We're good and the family is fine." Alice replied. "Is Bella ready?"

Charlie gave a neutral response and sent the girls to my room. I could hear footsteps so I quickly ran under the covers of my bed, lying on my back, and pretended to sleep.

'_I better add a quiet snore to make it believable'_

I then heard a 'creak' of the door and felt their presence in the room as well as their intoxicating scent. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Awww…poor baby is still sleeping." She said. _'Yes, now just keep it up'._ Rosalie then came and lay on my right while Alice lay on my left.

"Rose, it would seem that our mate doesn't know that I can see the future and that I also happened to know she is fake sleeping in order to get out of shopping with us." Alice sweetly said to Rosalie on the opposite side of her.

"Yes, it would appear that she does. I guess if she doesn't want to go shopping with us, which will mark our FIRST DATE with her, then I guess going to Victoria Secret today is out of the question. One word passed through my mind and it was '_FUCK!'_

I opened on eye and said, "Sorry?"

"We'll think about it" They both said in sync. All of a sudden, I felt Rosalie's hand touch my chest then moved further and further… and further south. She then straddled me, grabbed my collar until I was sitting upright and kissed me…hard. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her more towards me. The bed shifted slightly and I felt Alice get behind me and stated kissing my neck. I moaned in Rosalie's mouth, while I grabbed her roundly perfect shaped ass, which she had no problem grinding against my crotch. Alice felt up my breasts while sucking on my pulsing point. _'That's going to leave a mark'. _ Rosalie kept grinding and I felt myself getting harder and tighter within my boxers until they stopped. Alice stopped her administrations and got off the bed followed by Rosalie, who removed herself from my lips and my lap. I just stared at them in confusion and lust.

"Babes, why did you stop?" I whined. It was getting good and then they just suddenly stopped. Way to leave a person hanging, or in my case standing. (Get it!).

"That was your punishment for faking, now go and get ready while we wait in the car." Said Alice as she left my bedroom door. I whimpered as she swayed her hips as she left. Rosalie saw this and smirked at me. "Now, now, be a good date and we might reward you." Then left but not without sauntering her hips out the door.

'_I need a shower. A COLD SHOWER!'_

When coming down stairs after getting ready, I saw Charlie opening a bottle of vodka. I looked at him with a question gaze. He just looks at me and says, "I'm too old for this supernatural shit." I just gave him a sympathetic glance and mouthed an apology at him. He just waved it off and wished me luck on my date. I walked outside and closed the door behind me but not before hearing an '_You're going to need' _comment from Charlie. I just shook my head at his anxiousness and left.

After 6 torturous hours of shopping, Rose and Alice left to buy something that I really don't give a shit about. But being the nice girlfriend I am, I let them surprise me (NOT! Anything to get out of it, is ok with me). While drinking a bottle of water, I decided to call PJ. So, taking a gulp of water I sprayed the water from my mouth, while I was alone in an alley. Taking out 75c, I threw it into the rainbow that had produced from the spray of water.

"Oh Goddess, please accept this offering." Then, as the money disappeared, I said, "Camp Half-Blood Hill" (A/N : is that right?). And with that, the camp came into view. Something is wrong. Something feels wrong, but I brushed it aside. Until I see something to worry about then I will worry. My thought was interrupted when PJ came into view.

"Hey, PJ, how are you?" I said to him. I saw him wince at the question but had disappeared as quick as they came.

"I'm good. Hey, I know it's short notice but can me, Annabeth and Grover come over?" PJ asks with haste. He seems worried.

"Sure but – ", I hadn't finished my sentence when he abruptly cut me off.

"Thanks, we'll be there by next week. Bye Cuz." Then the rainbow vanished. Only one thought, came to my mind after that short conversation. _"Something is definitely wrong."_ And I should know, PJ never calls me cuz, unless something is seriously wrong or when he needs somebody to bail him out of trouble. Why now? I finally find my mates and it has to blow up in my face like that?_ 'Fuck my Life'._

I just know something bad is going to happen because bad and trouble always follows PJ, if his previous quest has anything to do with it. Great, now I might have to tell the Cullens, who I am. More like what I am. Shit, now that I think about it, I might also, have to ask permission from Zeus…and Artemis… Great, now I'm going to repeat myself again… _'Fuck my Life!'_

**I know it's a short chapter but after a long break, I will be updating at least every weekend. So expect one tomorrow or Sunday. Thank you to silentmouse101, for the understanding and P.S : Love you story "Midnight Wolf". You have no idea how much I am in love with it!..*squeal* (GO SAGE!)**


	10. Flame and Haters

**Sigh. People, I know that my story is weird because Artemis is Zeus's daughter but let me ask you what is the name of this website is?...hmmm… . I am emphasizing the fiction in the name, which brings me to the point that I am about to make. IT'S MY STORY!... I know it doesn't make sense and everything but please, the summary says everything so don't diss my fanfic because you know it is historically incorrect. OF COURSE IT'S INCORRECT, THAT IS WHY I'M MAKING A FREAKING FICTION OF HOW I WANT THE STORY TO BE! DON'T LIKE IT?**

**FIND ANOTHER STORY THAT YOU WANT TO READ AND STOP HATING ON MINE!**

**Now to get the story straight in case you didn't figure this out already. Okay, let me begin.**

**Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are still brothers.**

**The other Gods and Goddesses, including Artemis, are NOT (I repeat NOT!) Zeus's children or whoever their parents are. They were created by Rhea, to help her sons with the governing of the world.**

**Artemis may have made a vow but she still had wanted a legacy to call her own. I know the Hunters come into this but let me remind you she is also the Goddess of childbirth. Plus, after eons of kind of being romantically isolated, don't you think she would crack?**

**So, please enough with the negativity. Don't like the story of which I spent hours of thinking, plotting and typing to create, so other people can enjoy it. Then, in the words of my seniors in my previous boarding schools.**

"**KEEP YOUR COMMENTS TO YOURSELVES!"**

**To the lovers of this fanfic, thank you for your support and patience. Your comments are highly appreciated and valued, and look forward to more.**

**To all the haters, please let me remind you that it is my story (so I can do whatever I want to it, you got a problem? Then make your own damn fanfic because some people actually like this one and I'm writing it for them.) **

**Thank you.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

This is how to classify the different styles of speech in the story, when someone is:

'_Thinking'_

"_**Demonic voice"**_

"Normal Talking"

*Noises or sounds*

**Bella's POV**

_I see darkness. Pure darkness in all its glory. I suddenly feel endless amounts of heavy pressure, it' aura radiates evil. Absolute evil. That is when I hear a voice._

"_**Soon.**_

_**Soon, I will take what is rightfully mine. I will destroy those who have defied me and those who stand in my way. Yes, soon. I will have**__**my REVENGE!" *ROAR!***_

*Gasp*.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I have been having the same dream for days now. I close my eyes and try to catch my breath. Rose and Alice suspect something is wrong because I have been restless this past few days. I hardly get enough sleep because of this dream. Outside of my window, it is still dark and my alarm clock stays 3:02 a.m. I look outside the window and catch my reflection in it, it would seem that the dream has channeled my powers and has completely overcome the dye I had on my hair. The contact lenses wasn't a problem since I had taken it out before I went to bed. Wanting to have a run through the woods, I opened my window, and jumped out of my bedroom, which was on the second floor and landed silently. Wearing only a nike basketball shorts and air max with a white tee, I took off in a dash. Running and passing everything in a blur.

This is what I love. Feeling free and completely unattached. My thoughts were stopped when I heard a twig snapped. Abruptly stopping and turning around, I activated my weapon, which was a gift from Hephaestus, that was a celestial bronze ring that turned into a bow when I channeled my powers into it. Creating a lightning bolt, I strung it onto the bow, making it look like an arrow and pulled back, and was ready to release it. Only halting, when I saw golden eyes looking back at me, shining in the moonlight. The creature walked out of the darkness to reveal a huge wolf. This must be the shape-shifter scent I picked up upon my arrival here. I then released the power of the lightning bolt, making it disappear and retracting the bow, turning it back into a ring I wore on my middle finger, on my left hand.

'_Hmmm… It would seem that I have trespassed upon their land. This should be fun.' _

Thinking of all the fun I could have messing with this pup, I heard padding of the ground and it was heading towards me and the pup. Considering the difference in sound of the padding, the different synchronization of the padding as well as the numerous scents carried in the way that was from the direction the sound was coming from. I'm safe to assume that it is this pup's pack, and there are five on their way. Plus this pup, it would be a pack of six. Concentration back on the pup, who stood at full height, he looks to be a few inches short of my 6'3 stature, with honey colored fur and large canines, if him baring them at me is any indication.

*_Growl_*

'_Ooh, feisty', _I thought.

And it would seem that I am right. The rest of the 'Buddy Squad' had arrived.

"Oh, how cute. I wish I had puppies like you, being all cute and cuddly like that", I said in a fake sweet voice. My only response was several growls and a few steps of advancement from the black one. Baring his fangs, I smirked and decided to push even further.

"Look at the cute widdle teeth. Looks like someone is teething. Do you want me to get a nice big bone for you, you big boy?". _'Yup, that definitely pushed blacky.'_

The newly dubbed 'Blacky', he crouched low preparing to attack, claws bearing into the ground while his pack copied his actions. _'YES! Finally, I get to have some fun and some awesome action'. _Activating my ring, it turned into a bow before forming into a spear. That's right, this baby can turn into any weapon I choose with the simple bend of my will and there you go, my own personal weapon artillery. _'Thank you, Hephaestus'._ Preparing to attack and charging my spear with an electric current, nothing was going to stop me.

Except for the shout of my name by two women that I cannot say 'no' to.

"BELLA!" I heard echoing throughout the forest.

'_Fuck my life. Why can't I have a nice fight without being bothered? Is that so much to ask? Is it?'_

The 'Buddy Squad' suddenly stood up and turned towards the direction of the voices. I turned too, only to be met with twin deadly glares, with a hint of surprise. I grimaced when I realized that I was in my true form without the false hair and eye color. _'Goddess of Wisdom, please grant me some guidance.'_

**Somewhere in Mount Olympus**

"Sorry young one, but you are on your own", Athena said as she looked down towards the predicament of her fellow Goddess, with glee, while thinking _'This is what you get for having the same fighting tendencies as Ares.'_

**Back with Bella**

"Hi, Rose. Hi, Alice. What are you girls doing way out here at a time like this?" I smiled nervously at them. I saw the wolves in the corner of my eye, giving me a 'WTF expression'. _'Shut up, you fucking mutts. I'm trying to look innocent here!'_ And apparently, it wasn't working considering Rose was getting a really bad twitch in her left eye. And Alice, looking at me like she was melting me with her mind.

"Bella, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" My sweet, sexy Rose had said in a very intimidating tone. I started stuttering like an idiot when Alice, spoke up with her input, "NOW!"

I hid the spear behind my back, trying to salvage what I can. Deactivating the spear as well as the electric charge, I started wondering how in the realms of Hades did they find me. Then it hit me like Zeus's lightning bolts in a storm._ 'Alice can see the future'._

I look towards the wolf pack and saw they attention was directed at my mates. I saw them about to charge only to be stopped when they all saw the creek separating them from my mates. I turned toward my mates and noticed them also staring at the creek. _'Ah, okay, so this is the boundary line keeping their land separate.'_ When all the gazes turned to me, I realized that either my mates cross the border and risk their lives, and maybe their families to save me or they would leave me to fight the 'Buddy Pack'. I doubt they would choose the latter, because I know I wouldn't. I saw the fear behind the glares of my mates eyes, so without either of them blinking, I disappeared and reappeared beside them. They gasped at the speed I had just shown. I gave them an apologetic look and fixed my gaze upon Blacky.

"Listen Blacky, let's all go back to our home and we will discuss this further in the morning. I doubt any of you would want your pack members hurt over a misunderstanding." I said while looking at each individual wolf in the eyes to emphasize my seriousness.

I noticed Blacky narrow his eyes at the nickname but seemed to ponder my suggestion. He looked at his pack mates and with a slight gesture of his head towards the woods, his pack mates left. He then turned to me and nodded his head and left, but not before giving a warning glance at my mates. I sighed happily knowing I had relayed the situation for another day.

Now, to handle two vampire mates, that have a very protective sense and overwhelming tendencies to act violently, when concerning their mates. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I reopened them and turned towards them. Their glares still fixed on the perfect, beautiful faces.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" They only responded with a nod. "I'm sorry, for keeping you from this but I'm going to ask you to wait a little longer." They looked angry and was about to voice it. But I interrupted them before they could. "I know you want to know the truth but you must understand. My father gave me strict orders not to reveal what I am under any circumstances. Please understand." I said with the most sincerity. I noticed their eyes softened in understanding. Rose stepped forward and raised her left hand to cup my right cheek.

"We understand more than anyone else, in keeping a secret. But please don't leave us out." She said while looking into my eyes. Alice then stepped forward as well and grasped my left hand. I turned towards her as she spoke.

"I knew you had looked unreal, even fake, before. So this is what you really look like?" I smile and nodded at her question. I heard a whisper under her breath 'Beautiful'. This touching moment ended when I felt a slap on my right cheek that sent me 10 meters back, crashing into a tree. Luckily, I was still standing, albeit barely when I felt two pairs of hand take a hold of my shirt and pulled me totally upright. I looked up and took notice of two pairs of intense eyes that had changed from a gorgeous golden color to pitch black. I gulped at its intensity.

"What the hell were you thinking provoking those stupid mutts like that!" Alice shouted in my face. Before I could respond, Rose then voiced her opinion as well.

"You idiot! Are you mentally retarded, that you have to aggravate anything bigger and more dangerous than you?!" Rose yelled while clenching a handful of my shirt with every word, her nails digging into my flesh. My healing factor kicking in as soon as my body is in harm.

'_Yes, I do have to aggravate anything bigger and more dangerous than me'. _Being the smartass I am, I wisely chose to keep my mouth shut.

After 15 more minutes of berating me about my safety. Not that I needed it but I guess I could see where they were coming from. They dropped me off at my house because they said, and I quote 'Your idiotic aura might attract more trouble'. I spent the whole time travelling to my house grumbling at the unfairness of vampire mates, of which I was effectively shut up when golden eyes of fury were directed at me._ 'Curse, you stupid super hearing'. _

Not bothering to go back to sleep, I sat on my bed, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. To anyone looking at me, would think I'm meditating. But in actuality, I am contacting my father. It is a form of praying that allows those of Godly status to project themselves in front of the God in which they wish to contact. I reopened my eyes and found Zeus smiling at me in all his glory, sitting at his throne with a cloud at his feet that showed mortals of which he was watching over.

"Isabella, how are you my daughter?" He said in a loving fatherly voice, the smile on his face never leaving him.

"Hello father, I am well. I am sorry but I have an urgent matter that needs attending and I cannot proceed without your permission." I replied. His face then formed a questioning one and gave a hand gesture that told me to carry on.

"Yes, well I have good news. I have found my mates." I said, forgetting that I had pluralized the word 'mate'.

"That is wonderful my dear. We shall celebrate and gather the oth-" he paused and gave me a confusing glance. "Mates?" I nodded in response. He's face then turned into a lecherous grin, that I can only describe as perverted.

"Well, well, well, what have you been doing in the mortal world my dear daughter?" I just sighed at he's insinuation and then proceeded to tell him everything. From them being vampires, their family, school and finally asking him to tell them the truth about what I am.

"Of course, you may." He replied almost immediately with a smile. But it quickly turned into a frown when I also continued my story by telling him of the dreams that I have been having. He looked at me with concern and pride.

"Forgive me, daughter but trouble times are awaiting us in the times ahead. Your cousin, the hero Perseus Jackson', has contacted you, has he not?" I nodded, not bothering to correct him be saying it was I that contacted him.

I then asked, "What is going to happen, father?"

"I cannot say at this time, for we have not enough evidence to view it as such but I fear when we do, it would be too late. Your cousin will explain. You must find your other siblings, for you may need them for this quest." I snapped my head towards him in surprise.

"Quest?! What quest?" I frantically asked. But he did not say and only kissed me on the forehead and bid my farewell.

With that I then reopened my eyes and took in the change of scenery which was my bedroom. I look at my alarm clock and it read 9:24 a.m. Knowing there is no school today because it is a public holiday. I laid on my bed and thought of what my father had said.

'_What is going on? What trouble is lying ahead that it has Zeus worried?'_

There is no use worrying when I don't know the full details. Zeus had said that PJ would explain and until he is here in Forks to tell me what in all of Hades is going on, I will wait and tend to other things that need my undivided attention. Like my mates for example.

I sat upright and took hold of my cellphone and texted both Alice and Rose.

"_Hey, I'll be over at 6 tonight. I'll tell you girls everything. –B "_

They replied not 10 seconds later.

"_Are you sure? We don't want to pressure you. –A"_

"_Yes, I need to. Your both my mates and I have to include you in my life as well as my secret. –B"_

"_If that is what you want. We'll see you tonight and we'll prepare dinner for you. –R"_

"_Awww… Rose, baby, I didn't know you were the domestic type ;).. –B"_

"_Fuck you Bella. –R"_

"_I know you want to baby. I know you want to..lol.. –B_

"_She's got you there, Rose. And Bella, be nice. –A"_

"_I hate you so much right now. –R"_

"_I love you both too. –B"_

Oh shit. Fuck, I just use the 'L' word! Oh damn, too fast, Bella. Too fucking FAST!

After a minute of silence. I heard a car screeching to a halt, a door busted open footsteps that were too quick to follow and kick of a door that I now notice to be my bedroom door and then two blurs tackling onto the bed. I looked down and the supposed blurs and noticed a sexy, spiky black head of hair and a blonde, hazel-ish beautiful long hair, of which the two were hugging me. They looked up and I saw shit eating grins in their faces.

"Hey Rose, Alice. What's up?" I smiled at them due to their childish act. Alice squealed and hugged me tighter, then looked up at me and captured my lips. I, of course, complied. I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back and looked at me, with a serene smile and said

"You said it. You said you loved us." She spoke in a soft tone filled with happiness and bliss. I smiled nervously and replied.

"Sorry, I know I should have waited. I mean we only went on a couple of dates and-" Whatever I was about to say was cut off because Rose felt the need to attach her lips to mine. Hey, I am not complaining here! I returned the kiss and once again as I tried to deepen the kiss even further she pulled back.

"No, don't apologize. Besides being a vampire, doesn't exactly mean you have to go by normal standards nowadays. I mean, we aren't even normal." She laughed along with Alice while I just settled for chuckle. Once they calmed down, I spoke.

"I'll tell you two everything tonight, along with your family, so you don't have to repeat it and I can answer any questions you or your family may have." They reluctantly nodded approvingly. I guess, I have to work in getting their "mother's" and "father's" approval.

And with that I fall asleep with two beautiful angels in my arms. I need my rest if I'm going to be bombarded with questions tonight.

'_Hera, give me strength.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. **

This is how to classify the different styles of speech in the story, when someone is:

'_Thinking'_

"_**Demonic voice"**_

"Normal Talking"

*Noises or sounds*

**Bella's POV**

Truth has to come sometime and that time is now. Rose and Alice left the comfort of my bed early to prepare dinner for me at their house, so that left me to my own devices until dinner time. Charlie has made himself scarce nowadays; I think it something to do with the fact that my girlfriends are blood thirsty vampires? But I mean, come on, he knows about Gods and Goddesses, you'd think that this was just a minor thing to overcome. Sigh, no use getting worked up over it.

After taking a shower, I looked at the time and it read 5:13 p.m. I dressed in black slacks, with a white button up shirt. Accessories included my celestial bronze ring, a necklace in which, it's pendant was an encased emerald pearl. A sort of 'get out of hell' card. Put on black chuck taylors, and was out the door but not before grabbing my leather jacket and helmet.

While riding my bike over there, I couldn't help but think that I had forgotten something. I shoved that thought at the back of my mind, the only thing that should be occupying it is explaining to my girlfriends as well as their family about me and my family, however dysfunctional it may be. As soon as that thought passed, I heard a thunder behind me. _'Oh, please father, like you haven't thought the same.'_ My only response, was an even louder thunder strike. _'I take that as a 'yes''._

After reaching the Cullen's house, which is huge I might add, I parked my bike next to Edward's Volvo. As I set my helmet, I felt eyes staring at me and couldn't help but nervously sweat. Upon turning around, I caught glimpse of the whole family. A handsome man, who looked to be in his early 30s with his arm wrapped around a petite reddish-brown haired beautiful woman, who was, I assumed, to be the same age as him. To sum it up, they looked an ideal, all-American wedded couple. Emmett's shit-eating grin was accompanied with his yogi bear body, he walked up to me and gave me a bear hug, worthy of his name.

"Hey, Bells. Ready to meet the in-laws?" he joked with the grin still on his face.

"Heh, might as well get it over with." I mumbled. "And can you please let go of me Yogi?" I yelled while struggling to breathe. He puts me down and gives me a look of confusion.

"Yogi?" he questions.

"Yeah, like the bear. You know, Yogi Bear? That my new name for you." I say with a smirk to which he just frowns when the older couple behind him laughed. He then pouts before he gives me a smile that was a look of promise of mischief.

"Me and you are going to be getting along just fine." He puts his arm around my shoulder and guides me to the porch where the older couple was standing.

"Yes we are. Yes we are." I smirked at him. As we made my way to the top of the stairs I came face to face with the older couple, to which they gave me a warm smile and welcomed me. The woman stepped forward and gave me a hug, which caught me by surprise, but I could not help but return it. She stepped back and a motherly smile had adorned her face.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you. The kids have told me so much about you." She says with a warm, motherly tone.

"Thank you. All good things, I hope." I replied with a nervous smile, in which she just chuckled and responded.

"Why, yes. Anyway, I am Esme Cullen, but you can call me Esme." Just as she finished, her male counterpart stepped forward and stuck out his right hand, of which I responded by doing the same. We shook hands while he introduced himself. Or re-introduced himself, I should say.

"Hello again, Bella. I guess I should again, that I am Carlisle Cullen. Our last encounter, wasn't very ideal, was it? He spoke with a smile of amusement. I just scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously again and mumbled an apology. He just waved away the apology and invited me inside.

After a very well prepared and the most delicious dinner I have ever had, I found myself sitting on a one-sitter couch surrounded by the Cullen's, who were sitting in their respective couches as well. Carlisle and Esme sat side by side on the three- sitter while Emmett settled for the arm chair next to them. Jasper settled for standing, while Edward, Rose and Alice sat on the three-sitter. And the most coincidental thing about this whole predicament was that their couches were surrounding mine in a sort of interrogating manner. _'Wow, they must really know what I am'._ I took a deep breath and started talking.

"I know, you are all curious about me. But before I continue, I must first ask that you not interrupt me. Do you understand?" I said, looking at each and everyone one in the eye with seriousness while flashing a loving glance at both Rose and Alice. When I saw them all nod, I took another deep breath and began my story.

"I assume you know of Greek mythology?" I asked, getting nods of responses from them before continuing, "well, not all of it is entirely true." Only getting confused looks. "The Gods are real and I am the daughter of one of the Big Three." The looks on their faces could only be describe of disbelief and shock but before any could ask any questions, I raised my hand to cease their questions and continued further. "The Big Three consist of Poseidon, the God of the Sea also known as the Earth-Shaker. Hades, the God of the Underworld and the Dead. And finally, there is Zeus, King and ruler of all the Gods and Goddesses. I am the daughter of Zeus and Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt as well as Child-birth and Virginity. Contrary to what mortals believe, Artemis, and others whom I shall not name, were created by Rhea, the mother of Zeus and my grandmother. While Athena and Ares as well as Apollo are among others who were sired by the Big Three but mostly my father. Though most of them had been born demi-gods, who are half human and half God, I was not. And as thus, I had special privileges that came along with my special circumstances, since I was born a full-pledged God, I led a sheltered life that consisted of lessons upon lessons personally taught to me by the Gods and Goddesses that rules over them. When I was of right age, I was sent to a camp called Half-Blood Camp. It is a camp that shelters, protects and teaches demi-gods. It is hidden from mortal eyes since the camp is surrounded by a 'mist' that is invisible to mortals but not those who possess blood of the Gods. The reason for this camp is because of the evil that scourges throughout the world. And this evil, it seeks to destroy those who have Godly blood running in their veins. Anyway, after living in the camp for several years, I finally had gotten permission from my father to travel the mortal world and here I am!" I enthusiastically said while gesturing my hands towards myself when speaking the last words. Shock, disbelief, surprise and understanding were the looks that flashed across their faces. Silence, then came after my explanation. Until Emmett, broke the silence.

"DUDE! That is just… oh my-…AWESOME!" he screamed with a happy smile. I chuckled at his reaction and so did the rest of the family. I look to my mates and saw them smiling at me and couldn't help but smile back.

"You wouldn't be uncomfortable if I asked you a couple of more questions?" Carlisle said, bringing out of my 'smiling session' with my mates, to which I just nodded in response.

"Well, I guess that's one more thing to add to 'What Makes Bella Special' list." Esme spoke with a warm smile and couldn't help but think of my mother. Edward and Jasper spoke their peace and made me promise to answer their questions later while they left to hunt. Before Carlisle could ask his questions, I was dragged upstairs into a room. A bedroom. The walls were painted a light lavender color with a study table in the corner, that was stationed a couple of feet near a door that was slightly opened, of which I took a look and saw a lot of clothes hang inside and concluded that it was a closet._ 'Alice's room'_. The next thing I noticed was a large bookshelf that had a lot of books, some were vintage and a nice big bed in the middle of the room. A nice big bed, yup, I had to repeat it to emphasize how nice and big it was. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was faced by two angelic faces.

"So, you're a God." Rose says, I just nodded and smiled back.

"Wow, that amazing." Alice says while she was curling a strand of my hair with her right index finger. I gave them a corky smirk and just winked.

"Yup, my awesomeness is practically endless." I said getting a snort from Rose and a giggle from Alice. I stared at them and could feel their scents overwhelming my senses. I stepped closer to them and was bombarded with the scent of arousal and that was when it happened. I snapped.

Next thing I knew, I was on the bed with Alice directly under me and Rose next to her. I was kissing Alice, my left hand supporting my weight while my right hand was grabbing onto Rose's left breast. I licked Alice's lips begging for entrance and was immediately granted. After about a minute of groping and making out, I grew frustrated. I ripped Alice's blouse and was greeted with the sight of her succulent breasts. I repeated the action with Rose, only I had ripped her bra as well. From our position on the bed, I snuck my hand under Alice's back while the other grabbed her ass and with that I lifted her up and pushed her with her back against the wall. My lips then smashed into hers and it was then that I felt my shirt being thrown off me to the other side of the room. I caught Rose's scent behind me and felt her kissing my neck while her hands were roaming around and kept moving lower until I heard the fumbling of my belt and with a slight tug of it, then it was off. Alice's legs wrapped around me with Rose trapped along with me. Alice's hands wrapped around my neck while I freed my hand from her back to rip off her bra, skirt and panties. Her response was an occasional moan and growl. With the same hand, I reached behind me and grabbed Roses' ass, causing her to moan thus distracting her from reaching inside my boxers. I took the opportunity and switched our positions once again. This time with Rose underneath me and Alice next to her. Alice growled at the loss of my lips against hers but I made up for it by grabbing her breast and tweaking her nipple causing her to thrust her back into my hand. With Rose under my I tore of her remaining clothes and kissed her. She moaned at contact and thrust her tongue inside my mouth, I only happily obliged, fighting for dominance in the kiss. I felt her hands pulling off my remaining clothes, leaving my completely naked along with my two mates. The hand paying attention to Alice slowly made its way down until they reached her vagina. I began stroking her with the occasional pinch of her clit. Her breath became labored and was panting, moaning and screaming my name.

"Oh yes…yes…more…shove in me BELLA!" Alice screamed and I did what I was told. I shoved two fingers into her vagina. She yelled, "Aaaahhhh!" and I started pumping my fingers slowly, "Faster…faster, baby…shit that feels so good!" she moaned.

Rose on the other hand was happily making out with me while I was finger fucking Alice. I felt her hands grab my junk and I gasped at the feeling. She broke the kiss, stared at me for a moment before looking down to where her hand grabbed. Her eyes widened in shock before she stared back at me with an even more hungry and lustful look. Then I heard her whisper, "You are big". My only answer was I smirk. It didn't stay long before she started pumping her hand, giving me a hand job. I moaned at the sensation and slightly faulted Alice's penetration but kept it at a steady pace. I felt her hand stop and heard her whisper, "I need you now, baby". That was all the reason I need before I smashed my lips against hers and used my free hand to grab my dick and guided it into Rose. Sliding it into her slowly, we both moaned at the amazing feeling. I stopped and looked to her but was only met with a growl when she practically screamed at me, "I need you NOW!" and with that, I smashed my hips to meet hers, making her scream. _'Gods, she is so warm and tight.' _I started at a slow, thrusting pace and within no time it faster, harder and very rough. "YES…YES…FUCK ME HARDER…OH…OH…" Rose screamed while I was ravaging her. I still kept the same pace with Alice and added a finger to which she screamed her approval. This same position was kept for about 40 minutes. I felt Alice's inner walls tightening signaling she was about to come. And I was right, she came with minutes of her tightening. While still pumping into Rose, I glanced at Alice and, she had a satisfied look on her face with her eyes closed, while still gasping for breath. I retracted my fingers from within Alice, getting a groan of disappointment from her and used that hand to help my other hand in supporting my weight, and positioned them both on either side of Rose's head and began pounding at her even harder, causing her to moan and scream. "Oh God…yes…fuck…yes, right there!" I then grabbed her legs and put them on my shoulder causing her eyes to widen at the sudden change in position, I leaned forward continued to fuck her. It wasn't long before she was about to come. "I'm…close…yes…BELLA!" and with that she passed out. I paid her no mind because the look of utter happiness on her face, plus the after-sex glow she had told me she was fine.

I pulled out of her and noticed Alice giving me a hungry look and before I knew it I was on my back with Alice on top of me. She started stroking me before she grabbed my dick and positioned herself on the tip and all of a sudden she slammed down, making me and her scream. _'Fuck, she's so tight and it feels so gooooood!' _After a few moments, she began riding me slowly, picking up the pace as I grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting upwards causing her to moan. "YES…harder, Bella…oh…yeah, baby…". She was riding me like a cowgirl on crack. It was intense. After 20 minutes of 'riding the bull', we both came and passed out as well.

The next morning was a bit awkward_. 'Who am I kidding? I forgot I was having sex in a house full of vampires with SUPER HEARING! Fuck my life'_.

After a couple of teasing from the Cullen's. Which was just Emmett. I apologized to Carlisle and Esme and they just waved it off saying that, they hardly heard a thing since they went out hunting as soon as they caught scent our arousal. I just couldn't stop blushing. We all decided not to go to school for the rest of the week and just hang out with the Cullen's.

While I was playing video games with Emmett, Jasper and, surprisingly, Edward while Esme, Rose and Alice were in the kitchen making my lunch, Carlisle had gone to work, I heard a _*swoosh*_ sound that was in a gliding motion and this sound had given me a feeling that does not come into effect until I am in close proximity with others who possess Godly blood. And judging by the swooshing sound, I had a hunch on exactly who it was.

And with that, I abruptly stood up, ignoring the worried and confusion glances, and ran toward the sound. Barely making out the shouting of my mates, I could hear the panic in their voices. So I turned around and smiled and said, "Come on!" They followed me to clearing in the forest, a meadow. I heard felt the mates and their family's presence beside me.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Alice asked me. I smiled and looked up and pointed to the sky. The followed my direction of vision and gasped in surprise and awe.

Out of the clouds, winged horses, Pegasus, were flying towards them. They were white in color, giving them a majestic appearance as well as aura. And on the Pegasus were two male and two female. The male had bronze hair, looked to be about 14 years of age with greenish-blue eyes. The second male had brown skin and eyes with a miniature goatee and fury hind-like legs with hooves. The first female had long blonde with greyish eyes and looked to be the same age as the bronze haired boy. The last female the dark hair with streaks of blue and had the same colored eyes as me and looked to be around 16. The Cullen's were still in awe, and I stepped forward toward the center of the field and the four Pegasus landed swiftly and perfectly. I looked at the riders of the horses and smiled to which they matched it with big smile of their own and got off the Pegasus and came running towards me. My mates must have thought them to be a threat, judging from the warning growls they were submitting. But I think I quickly eradicated that idea when I spread my arms in a form of a hug, when they all jumped on me causing me to fall and resulting in a dog-pile.

"Isabella" They all shouted in unison.

"Hey guys, you sure took your time getting here." I said with humor, resulting in all of them laughing. We were cut off from out happy moment when we all heard a growl. We turned toward the source and from out of the forest, who was there? _'THE FUCKING BUDDY SQUAD?'_ Yup, out from the forest, two large wolves accompanied by four others, three male and one female, who were in nothing but short cut-off jeans, the female had the same but also with a tank top. The all were shaking in anticipation. Anticipation for a fight and I would have been happy to give it to them if I wasn't so pissed off that my happy moment was ruined. So I said the only thing I was thinking.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Can I get a break, I just wanted a nice moment with my family but NO! You just had to come and ruin it with your rabies infected ASSES!" they were all shocked at my outburst while some were trying to hold in their laughter, mainly Emmett. My family, who were the four riders, included PJ, the bronze haired kid, Grover, the brown skinned satyr, Annabeth, the long blonde haired, and finally Thalia, the dark haired girl, who also happens to be my half-sister.

Yup, a very happy reunion.


End file.
